With the proliferation of flat panel televisions and various auxiliary devices, such as digital videodisc players, game stations, and surround sound systems, there is a need to manage the connections between these devices to ensure there is adequate power and also to manage the myriad cables and cords that accompany such systems. Conventional electrical boxes have proven inadequate for these devices as they mount the high and low voltage connections for these components flush with the wall, which makes the plugs or connectors that mate with the wall-mounted components protrude from the wall thereby making it difficult to mount an electrical device such as a television close to the wall. Electrical plugs or cords that extend from the wall are also susceptible to damage, such as from vacuum cleaners or other household hazards which may brush against the plugs or cords.
What is needed therefore is an electrical device mounting assembly that provides connection points for both high and low voltage components, provides isolation of high voltage connections from low voltage connections, provides features for managing the plethora of cables and wiring associated with modern television systems, and recesses the end connector of cords or cables to protect the plug ends of cords or end connectors of cables from undesirable contact with household appliances or household occupants. Furthermore, for electrical mounting assemblies that recess the ends of electrical cords within the wall, it is desirable to minimize the depth of the mounting assemblies to minimize the size and cost of manufacturing such assemblies and also to enable the mounting assemblies to fit within substantially narrow wall cavities. What is also needed is an electrical device mounting assembly that is configurable by the installer to meet the needs of the particular electrical device that it is used with.
Parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/384,467, filed on Apr. 3, 2009 12/928,223, filed on Dec. 7, 2010, which has been incorporated herein by reference, disclosed an electrical device mounting assembly that was capable of accepting two electrical component mounting devices, which could be two high voltage mounting devices, two low voltage mounting devices, or one of each. The mounting assembly included an arrangement for direct mounting to wall studs.
The current invention provides a one-gang electrical device mounting assembly that includes ports for entry of low voltage cables and an angled mounting surface for connection of an electrical component mounting device at the opposing end. The electrical device mounting assembly is especially adapted for use with the newer small LCD flat panel televisions, which typically require a power connection at one end and audiovisual (AV) inputs at the opposite end. Thus the electrical device mounting assembly of the present invention enables an installer to configure the assembly to provide power at one end and AV connections, such as HDMI cables at the opposite end. The electrical device mounting assembly recesses all such power and signal hookups within the assembly, thereby enabling mounting of the flat panel television flush against the wall. The mounting assembly includes rotatable clamp arms to facilitate rapid connection to the drywall of a building.